


Brother

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: The Doctor never thought he’d see his brother again





	Brother

    The Doctor crept a through the dark gallery. He had been planing on a relaxing holiday, but then he had heard rumors of art vanishing into thin air only to return a few days later. He could never resist a mystery and simply had to investigate.

  
     He held his breath as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The figure walked by on light footsteps, carrying a painting under his arm. The Doctor stared wide eyed, it couldn't be, it simply couldn't.

  
     'Braxiatel?'

  
     The figure turned around at the mention of his name. He scanned the gallery with wary eyes. 'Who are you? How do you know my name?'

  
      The Doctor crept out of his hiding place.' It's me, the Doctor.' Braxiatel visibly relaxed. 'Well, this is an unexpected surprise.' He frowned when the Doctor didn't react. 'What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost.'  
'Perhaps I have.' The Doctor breathed softly.  
Braxiatel looked puzzled. 'What?'

  
      The Doctor seemed to snap out of his trance-like state. 'Nothing. Nothing. It's just that I never expected to meet you here. Are you the one who's been stealing those paintings?'

  
       His brother let out an indignant snort. 'Steal, I haven't stolen anything. I'm simply borrowing them.' The Doctor didn't look convinced. Braxiatel pretended not to notice and went on. 'At least I returned them.I seem to recall you 'borrowing' a Tardis and failing to return it?'

  
       The Doctor's ears turned red and he let out an embarrassed cough. 'Yes, well I suppose....Yes.' Braxiatel was looking at him expectantly. 'If you will excuse me, I have a painting to return.'

  
        'I've really missed you.' The words were out before the Doctor could stop himself. Braxiatel looked bemused. 'I've missed you too. ' The Doctor looked startled.      'Re.....Really?'

  
         'Of course. You may be extremely annoying but you're still my brother.'

  
        The Doctor was glad that in the semi-gloom Braxiatel couldn't see his face clearly. He didn't want him to see the tears in his eyes. It was true that they never got along particularly well, but after the Time War he had come to realize the importance of having a family. The Ponds had a family, Clara had a family. It seemed like everyone had someone except him, he was truly alone. Meeting his brother here stirred up things he thought he had buried deep within his hearts. It was all a bit too much, especially when he knew Gallifrey's future.

  
          'Brax......' He began, not quite sure what to say.

  
          'Yes?'

  
          The Doctor forced his tone to sound light.'Take care of yourself .'

  
          Braxiatel smiled. 'You too.' and then he was gone.


End file.
